Magnetic lenses consisting of current-carrying coils and an associated magnetic circuit are conventionally implemented as lenses within conventional charged-particle optics system. For example, coil-based magnetic lenses have been utilized as an objective lens within traditional scanning electron microscopy (SEM) system. Conventional magnetic lenses implemented in conventional charged-particle optic systems may impart considerable structural and design limitations on the implementing charged-particle optic system. In this sense, a conventional coil-based magnetic lens may occupy a significant amount of space between a charged-particle source and an associated specimen surface. Moreover, current-carrying coil-based magnetic lenses produce a significant amount of heat within the charged-particle optic system. An additional drawback associated with conventional coil-based magnetic lenses is the difficulty in fabrication of a charged-particle optics system implementing one or more coil-based magnetic lenses. It is therefore advantageous to produce a magnetic lens or lens array which eliminates or reduces the need for coil-based magnetic lenses. The production of an alternative non-coil-based magnetic lens or lens array reduces manufacturing, design, and operational constraints on an implementing charged-particle optic system. Moreover, a simplified and compact magnetic lens array design allows for the implementation of a magnetic lens array in an arrayed charged-particle system, such as an arrayed SEM system. An arrayed charged-particle system may allow circumventing current limits associated with conventional single column charged-particle optic systems, providing for reduced scan time of a given specimen.